nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forsaken Country
ItfctoMerzul.jpg|To Merzul Itfckimtakingthelead.jpg|Kim taking the lead Itfcthebessy.jpg|The Bessy Itfctavern.jpg|The Tavern Itfscremotehouse.jpg|Remote House Itfccaptain captured.jpg|The Captain held captive ItfcinArktwend.jpg|In Arktwend Itfcfindingtheentrance.jpg|Climbing up the Column to the Stormwend Tower Itfcthetowerinside.jpg Itscthesilverplate.jpg|The Silver Plate Meeting in the Forsaken Country.jpg|A Meeting Narathzul Arantheal ITFC.jpg|Narathzul Arantheal Narathzul Arantheal holographic.jpg Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description You are to search for Merzul on top of the Arcane Sanctum Main Building (use the teleporter plate in this building to access his chamber!). It seems Merzul has contrived to contact the imprisoned leader of The Order - Narathzul Arantheal. You are to find one of the magical silver plates which will enable communication with Narathzul and thus obtain the exact location of his prison cell. The only obtainable plate is placed in the tower of the Gods - Stormwend. As no ships in the realms officially travel to Arktwend, Merzul suggests persuading the raiders from Waverlock to take you and Kim to Arktwend. Walkthrough Journey to Waverock When you leave Merzul's chamber, Kim will be waiting to accompany you. Speak to him/her only if you are ready to set off on the quest. After speaking to Kim he/she will ask you to lead the way to Waverock. To find the main road from the Arcane Sanctum you need to go to the Observatory, look in a SE direction and find the small side road which has a signpost to Waverock. Check your map markers and head towards the East Pass and Waverock . Waverock The journey to Waverock is pretty simple. Just follow the main road and you will definitely find the village. (When you are in Waverock, walk around the city until you get a quest update stating that now you have managed to arrive safely in Waverock and that you need to search for the looters. If you do not get this message, you will not be able to proceed with the quest). Once your quest log has updated, Kim will take the lead and now you have to follow him/her to the harbour and the pirate ship The Bessy. Talk to First Mate Christian and inform him that your destination is Stormwend. Unfortunately, he cannot set sail as their captain (Captain Bligh) is missing. Christian speculates that he might have been kidnapped by bandits. He also adds that if the captian doesn't return in three days, he will become the new captain. Additionally, he suggests inquiring at the tavern about the captain. In Search of the Captain Innkeeper Klaus in Waverock's Rusty Anchor Tavern confirms that the captain of the Bessy has been kidnapped. He was most probably dragged to a remote shack beyond the village. The shack (Remote Shack) is not difficult to find. You can either: #Leave the inn and head towards the south (up the narrow road) until a roof of a shack appears on the left horizon. #Proceed south from the Bastion of Waverock. (Do make sure that you have visited the tavern and spoken to its Inkeeper Klaus. Otherwise, the Remote House will be empty and you will not be able to proceed with the main quest.) Inside the shack you will have to deal with the captain's oppressors, Ferik and Tarok. Talk to the drunken captain and follow him to the Bessy. Speak to First Mate Christian when he stops his conversation with the Captain. You quest log will inform you that you can now start your journey. Now you have to enter the Bessy Lower Deck. There you have to wait about 1 day until the ship reaches Arktwend. When you have slept for enough hours, your quest log will update and you will be able to leave the ship. Speak to Captain Bligh. Arktwend According to the captain, Stormwend lies to the right (consult your map - you will see that Stormwend is on the north upper side of the map). Follow the main road to reach the ruins of the old capital. Use your map to find an entrance to The Ruins of The Stormwend Tower. In order to enter the ruins you need to jump on the fallen column in the central part of the tower and use the ladder that leads to the Stormwend Tower. Once you enter the ruins, you will hear the voice of Arkt. As Arktwend is his kingdom, he is aware of your presence. Moreover, he suspects your intention to use the Light-Born Silver Plate, but he will not interfere and thus you may reach your goal unhindered. The Silver Plate is located in the main chamber (surrounded by two skeletons). When you press the Plate to activate it, Narathzul Arantheal will appear. He wasn't aware of Barateon's betrayal. Unfortunately, he cannot give the exact location of his prison cell, but he deduces from the humidity of the cell that he is imprisoned somewhere beneath a lake or sea. He adds that a magical barrier had been set up by the Gods around his cell so that no magic could be used. In order to free him it will be necessary to kill the seraphins and remove the barrier. As Narathzul and Barateon are bound by the oath, Barateon will notice that somebody has managed to contact Narathzul and will probably venture to prevent his release. After that Arkt joins the discussion. After listening to a heated conversation between the old rivals, Arkt and Narathzul, Narathzul disappears and Arkt teleports you back to the Arcane Sanctum. You are to report to Merzul about your findings in Stormwend. Reward *+700EP Tips *It is highly recommended to finish all the quests in the Sanctum before starting this mission. *You do not need to focus on reaching Waverock as quickly as possible. Take your time to explore the world on your way to Waverock as now you have a companion with whom it will be easier to fight your way to Waverock. *Not much of Arktwend can be explored, and you will see most by following the main road. Exploring the rest of the accessible land reveals some loot and low-level enemies, but nothing particularly powerful. You will be able to come back to Arktwend at around 95% of the main quest. Notes *Even if you wait three days and do not find the Captian of the Bessy, Christian, the new captain, won't talk to you. *While your quest log states that you have to wait a day before the ship reaches Arktwend, resting for 12 hours is enough. Following quest *Encounter Maps Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests